


Day 23: Spoon

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack attend le retour à la maison de son mari, et il va l'entendre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Je continue donc sur ce petit AU, dont je n'ai toujours pas défini un nom.
> 
> L'histoire d'Hiccup est un peu grosse, je sais, mais c'était plausible dans ma tête lorsque je l'ai écrit, alors zou!

Jack regardait l'horloge de leur box internet avec lassitude. Hiccup avait prévenu qu'il serait en retard, mais il avait promis de rentrer tôt. Il était près de 2h du matin, un vendredi soir où leur fils avait voulu qu'ils aillent voir un film ensemble au cinéma, mais heure après heure, toutes les séances avaient défilé jusqu'à ce que Jack doive promettre au petit garçon qu'ils iraient voir le film avec les dragons demain. Il était allongé sur le canapé, Hayden endormi en cuillère entre son estomac et ses jambes avec la peluche d'un dragon noir dans les bras, et l'argenté se jurait déjà que son mari allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'il entendit enfin la clé dans la serrure, il se redressa lentement et laissa le plaide sur le petit brun, se rendant d'un pas léger mais déterminé vers l'entrée. Malgré l'absence de lumière, il vit rapidement que l'auburn ne tenait pas bien debout et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_Tu es soûl ?!

_Hein ? Jack ? Non, non, je...

_Hayden t'a attendu toute la soirée ! On a regardé _Comment entraîner son dragon_ deux fois avant qu'il ne s'endorme enfin sur le canapé ! Et toi, tu... tu vas picoler avec tes collègues ?

Il était tellement choqué qu'il aurait eu envie de lui hurler dessus, mais il n'oubliait pas leur fils deux pièces plus loin, et il était hors de question qu'il le réveille dans des cris.

_J-Jack, je te promets, je n'ai PAS bu...

_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je te vois te tenir au mur parce que tu tiens mal sur tes jambes ?

_Si tu allumes la lumière, tu verras bien, soupira l'autre.

Jack tendit sa main et appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée, puis retourna son regard vers l'auburn. Sa colère s'envola, remplacer par de l'inquiétude en voyant le pansement sur le nez de son époux et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte.

_Oh merde... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il s'approcha et caressa doucement le visage de son mari, remarquant l'ecchymose se formant sous le pansement, avant de l'aider à aller à la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur une chaise.

_Un accident... l'autre voiture n'avait plus de frein et... et c'est la mienne qui a servi de stop...

_La voiture ? Mais elle est dans quel état ?

_L'arrière est défoncé, mais j'ai eu de la chance... un peu plus et j'aurais pu me faire percuter par la gauche. Tout est arrivé à un carrefour à feux, et le feu dans l'autre sens venait de passer au rouge...

_Espèce d'idiot ! Et moi qui croyait que tu t'étais encore emporté sur tes projets à la noix... mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?

_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... je te connais, tu aurais été capable d'avoir toi aussi un accident pour me rejoindre le plus vite à l'hôpital.

_Pas avec Hayden à l'arrière, tu le sais bien, rétorqua Jack en prenant sa main. Hic, pardon d'avoir crié...

_Hey, c'est ma faute. J'aurais du dire aux médecins de t'appeler mais... c'était stupide, pardon, Jack.

L'argenté caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que l'auburn ne se recule brusquement.

_Ouch...

_Pardon. C'est ta lèvre... comment tu t'es fait ça ?

_Oh ça, je me suis mordu au moment de l'impact. Je ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrice apparemment. Celle sur le menton me suffit.

_Et celles un peu partout sur tes bras et tes mains ?

Ils se fixèrent avec un sourire. Celles-ci étaient le résultats de toutes ses années à fabriquer des machines, des robots et des gadgets en tout genre, certains qui l'avait blessé en cours de route bien sûr.

_Papa ? T'es rentré ?

Ils se tournèrent. Hayden était debout, avec le plaide du canapé sur les épaules, son dragon dans les bras en train de se frotter les yeux. Il s'approcha, encore dans son sommeil et tendit les mains avec ses yeux encore clos vers son père. Hiccup ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit.

_Désolé, mon cœur. J'ai été retardé.

_On va voir les dragons demain, hein ?

Il était évident que l'enfant était en train de se rendormir. L'auburn caressa ses cheveux avec amour.

_Oui. C'est promis.

_Hmm... c'est cool...

Après un moment à écouter la respiration harmonieuse de l'enfant, les deux hommes se levèrent, Jack aidant son mari à rejoindre la chambre. Ils déposèrent Hayden dans son lit, le bordèrent puis se rendirent dans leur chambre. Jack aida son amant à se déshabiller, remarquant alors les bleus sur son torse.

_Tout ça dans un accident de voiture ?

_J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir de commotion cérébrale, de traumatisme crânien ou le coup du lapin vu que l'airbag n'a pas marché.

_Oh Hic...

_T'en fais pas, je serais vite guéris.

Il caressa les flans de son amant pour le rassurer, voyant dans les yeux bleus l'inquiétude grandir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière en entraînant Jack avec lui.

_Je veux juste dormir avec toi dans mes bras, OK ?

Jack hocha la tête contre son cou et ils se mirent rapidement au lit, le dos de l'argenté contre le torse de son amant.

_Promets-moi que tu me préviendras si un truc comme ça se reproduit.

_C'est juré. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'inquiéter sans savoir...

_Ne me laisse pas m'inquiéter tout court.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et leurs jambes avec l'idée que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et en bonne santé, tout allait bien.


End file.
